Updates
Coming soon! > Space Shuttle enhancements.https://twitter.com/Nooleus/status/861970403861942272 > Astronauts ~ Nooleus Twitter account: Andy's tweet https://twitter.com/Nooleus/status/875759062121578496 Version 1.8.3 (Android) - Jan 4, 2018 > New Part * Sports Car > New Mission * Mission 35 - Launch Sports Car to RED > Bug fixes Version 1.8.1 (Android) - Dec 27, 2017 > Bug fixes: * Fix to allow the Draco Crew Capsule to use its main engines while attached to the Draco Trunk. * Fix to not swap the Draco Crew and Cargo capsules during reentry. * Fix to ISAAC Module cargo placement. * Removed the ability on some phones to remove cargo from the Draco Trunk (Unverified) Version 1.8.0 - Dec 15th, 2017 > Two new missions * Mission 33 - Nuclear MSS * Mission 34 - ADS Upgrade (add Orion Capsule & ISAAC Module) > Two new Space Station parts * CSgt Nuclear Generator * ISAAC Module > Nooleus X Add-On * Draco Crew Capsule * Draco Cargo Capsule * Draco Trunk Module * Draco Fairing * Eagle 8 Second Stage * Eagle 8 Connector * Eagle 8 Reusable First Stage > Bug fixes Version 1.7.1(iOS) - Oct 25th, 2017 > Fix for the camera crash bug Version 1.7.0 - Oct 20th, 2017 > 2 New missions! > LP1 reusable first stage > Large communications satellite > Bug fixes Version 1.6.1 - June 30, 2017 > Bug fixes. Version 1.6.0 - June 16th, 2017 > New parts! * Airlock * Stand-Alone Laboratory * Corridor * Medical Bay Version 1.5.2 - May 30th, 2017 > Fix for the Quick Launch in-app-purchases being unavailable. Version 1.5.2 - May 9th,2017 > Bug fixes. Version 1.5.0 - Apr 27th, 2017 > Quick Launch. > Updated Space Launch System [SLS] parts. > Bug fixes and enhancements. Version 1.4.6 - Nov 8th, 2016 > Fixed the 'unable to undock' bug. > Fixed a nasty crash bug in the sandbox loader. > Other minor bug fixes. Version 1.4.4 - July 24th, 2015 > No more fault Solar Panels in the Sandbox - everyone really hated that feature - sorry. > Undock modules only when the airlocks are closed - allows for selective undocking. > Now able to fully dock together modules that are arranged in a square configuration. Version 1.4.2 - Mar 13th, 2015 > Bug fixes. Version 1.4.0 - Feb 28th, 2015 > New missions. > New parts. > New sandbox. > Multiple sandbox. > Object browser - Jump straight to anything you've launched. Version 1.3.2 - Oct 20th, 2013 > Bug fixes and minor tweaks. Version 1.3.1 - Aug 6th, 2013 Bug fixes for: > Mission 1 wasn't unlocked if any training missions had been skipped. > Mission 10 couldn't refuel a completely empty telescope. > Mission 20 missing ADS Core module. Version 1.3.0 - Aug. 1st, 2013 > Lots of new station parts. > Bug-fixes. Version 1.2.1 - Apr.13th, 2013 > Big-fixes. > Demo / Skip / Complete In-App Purchases IAP added to all the missions. Version 1.2.0 - Apr. 1st, 2013 > 5 new missions coming soon.. > 19 new vehicle parts. > Free mission save. > iCloud sync between devices. > User programmable Navigational Computer [NaviComp]. Version 1.1.1 - Dec. 1st, 2012 > Bug fixes. > Minor tweaks. Version 1.1.0 - Oct. 23rd, 2012 > Space Agency is released! Category:Gameplay Category:Space agency